The Biggest Mistake we Ever Made
by ForeverFaith123
Summary: Austin and Ally's lives seemed picture perfect, both their careers were finally taking off, Ally's album sold over 2 million copies, and Austin is getting ready to book his world tour, but it all comes to a halt when Ally finds out she's pregnant with Austin's baby. What will happen to the famous couple? Please review! I do not own Austin and Ally!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

The dreaded plus sign . The destroyer of a young woman's life. The career destroyer. The big plus sign.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Trish asked through the door of my stall. "We have two minutes to get to Biology." I sighed and wiped the tears I didn't notice streaming down my face until now. With one swift movement I threw the test in the garbage can, pulled up my pants, flushed the toilet and opened the stall door. I nodded and walked to the sink.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired. I was up late last night. That's all." I said, sort of telling the truth. I was awake pretty late last night, I stayed behind at Sonic Boom to do some inventory while my dad went home, but I wasn't actually tired. "Let's go..." I said, trying my hands on my pants, not even bothering to check and see if there was still paper towel left.

"Don't want to be late right?"

After Biology school ended. Austin offered to drive all of us to the store after school. We just had to meet him outside in the parking lot. As I walked through the parking lot to the back where Austin usually parked his car I spotted Trish and Dez there, but... where the hell was Austin? I smiled and leaned on the back of Austin's car, showing Trish I was okay, even though the results...of probably the most important test of my life... still bothered me.

"Where's Austin?" I asked, taking a sip of water from my water bottle. It was a really hot day out, and I wasn't sure if I could stand out here much longer without dehydrating.

"One of the teachers wanted to talk to him for some reason." Dez said. "I really hope he's not failing a class. His parents would kill him."

_I know something that would get him in to more trouble._ I thought. Sure, his parents would be mad that he may be failing a class, but him getting me- his life would be absolutely ruined. All thanks to me.

I spotted Austin soon walking through the parking lot and smiled when he approached us. "Hey Austin." I said, still faking a smile. He kissed my forehead and smiled back.

"Hey Als." He hugged me before going around his car to open the front passenger door for me. I got in to the car and Dez and Trish got in to the back, before Austin got in the drivers seat.

"What did your teacher want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"His daughter's a fan." Austin laughed lightly. "Wanted me to sign something for him. Seems like now I can't even go to school without signing a bunch of crap." I look down at my feet. He already has a hard enough time trying to be a normal teen. Now...this? We pulled out of the parking lot and started driving in the direction of the mall. I looked out the window and sighed lightly.

"Is everything okay Als?" Austin asked, making me turn back to him. "You seem a little bothered."

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I lied, looking back out the window. "I'm just a little tired. That's all." I saw the doubt in Austin's face in the reflection on the window.

"Trust me. I'm okay."

**Austin's p.o.v: **

I knew that in order to be a good boyfriend I should have trusted her...but I didn't trust her. There was something wrong. And I was determined to find out what. When we got to the store I offered to take over Ally's shift so she could go rest upstairs, and made Trish and Dez stay down here and help me. When the store was basically empty I called Trish and Dez over to the counter.

"Something's wrong with Ally." I said, jumping up to sit on the counter. Dez nodded.

"She was so quiet in the car earlier."

"I think I know what's wrong." Trish said. I looked at her and she sighed. "After our Calculus class she rushed in to the bathroom with something in her hands, I followed her in, since we both had Biology after words. I asked her if she was okay and she told me it was fine. I saw what was in her hand... she had a pregnancy test."

"What?" I asked, jumping off the counter._ A pregnancy test._ No no no! She couldn't be. I was so careful. I wasn't ready to be a father. I was too young. We both were too young. "I'll be right back." I went upstairs and opened the door to the practice room.

"Ally, are you pregnant?" I ask, and she turns around, jaw dropped. Suddenly tears started streaming down her face and she hugged he tight.

"I'm so sorry Austin..." She cried resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**( Hey guys! Sorry last chapter was kinda short, I got writers block but I really wanted to submit this story. I'll try to make this chapter longer. And, I am having a contest. Each chapter Austin and/or Ally will perform a cover of a song. You get to submit a song you would like Austin and/ or Ally to do a cover of and I would try to fit it in to the story! Submit your request in the review box at the end of the chapter! ) **

**Austin's p.o.v: **

I stood there, with my hands down at my waist as Ally cried. She was going to have a baby. My baby. I couldn't believe it. I was one of _those_ guys now. I wrapped my arms around Ally and pulled her closer to me.

"It's not your fault, Ally. You don't have to appoligize. If anything, I do. I'm the one that forced you to-"

"You didn't force me to do anything." Ally inturupted me, pulling out of our hug. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. We both made this mistake together." I sighed. As usual, she was right. We both did this. And we both needed to find a way out of it. Together. I pulled Ally in to another hug and I closed my eyes.

"I promise you Als, I will help you get through this. I'll be there always." I rocked her, rubbing her back. Singing to her.

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder _

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile._

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me._

Ally looks up at me and smiles. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me, still crying. I couldn't blame her for crying. She had a right to be scared. We were only sixteen. Not old enough to have children, that's for sure. And when we tell our parents... if here father kicked her out... she'd have no where to go. Unless my parents let her come live with us. And there's a very slim chance of that happening. I was going to help her through all of it. I'd support her no matter what she chose to do about it. Unless she wanted an abortion. I was against that.

"It'll be okay, Ally." I said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here to support you no matter what. That's how much I love you."

"I love you too." Ally replied. She pushed loose strands out of my face. " You'd make a great father, Austin."

"You'd make an even better mother, Ally." She looked down at the floor and sighed. I shook my head and made her look up at me. "Hey. We're Austin and Ally. Together, we can do anything."

**Ally's p.o.v:**

I smiled and nodded. He was right. We could get through this together. Somehow...

"I should probably get downstairs." I said. "Trish and Dez are probably having trouble down there." Just then I heard a loud crash and Dez groan. I looked up at Austin and he looked just about as nervous as I was. We rushed down the stairs and found the symbals from our display drum set on the floor, cracked. I turned to Dez and Trish.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked angrily. I looked down at the symbals on the floor again, then back at Trish and Dez. Dez shrugged.

"A little kid came in here on his tricycle and crashed in to them, knocking them down." He said. I got down on my knees and picked up the broken symbals. Then I saw a basketball next to the drums. I groaned.

"A kid on a tricycle huh?" I asked getting up, with the ball in my hand. " Guys I told you no playing basketball in the store. I'm already gonna be in enough trouble with my dad since I'm pregnant. Now I'm gonna have to explain this!" My dad walked in to the store and when he saw the symbals he freaked.

"Ally, I expected more from you." He said as he took the ball from me and brought it in to his office, after chewing me out. I looked at Dez and Trish and shook my head.

"If I got in that much trouble because of the symbals, imagine how he's going to react when I tell him about the you-know-what ."

"What? Oh..you're pregnant." Dez said before Austin covered his mouth with his hand. I sighed.

"Thank you Austin." I said quietly. My dad came back out of his office.

"Ally, I'm going home."He said walking out of the store. I shut the door behind him and flipped the open sign to closed. Then I turned back to my group of friends.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked everyone. "When I tell him I'm gonna get kicked out of my house. And have no where to go!"

"Ally, it's going to be okay. I promise." Austin said, walking up to me and hugging me. "If your dad kicks you out of your house, you can come live with me. I'm the one that got you in to this mess in the first place." He kisses me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not going to let you suffer alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thanks to everyone who reveiwed Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here's chapter 3. Thanks to queenc1 for helping me with this chapter.) **

**Ally's p.o.v: **

Over the next few weeks I felt really nervous. I'd been trying to hide my pregnancy from everyone around me. I wanted to make sure only Austin, Trish, Dez and I knew about it. If my dad found out he would kill me. Sure, I'd have to tell him eventually, how would I explain my sudden weight gain? The point being I didn't want my dad to find out through secondary resources. He'd want to hear it straight from me.

There was a school dance coming up soon, and I would have wanted to go, had my recent weight gain and the guilt of not telling my dad right away had not been bugging me so much. Trish and Austin had continued to bug me to go up untill the point when I finally agreed. We had been in Sonic Boom late at night and Ausstin and Trish were helping my set up a display for the big sale my dad was throwing. Half off anything in the store when you spend $100. Since my pregnancy was making me feel weak, Austin and Trish were carrying everything while I showed them where to put it.

"It will cheer you up." Trish said, pretty confident sounding when she said it. I shrugged and sat on the counter.

"You know I can't dance Trish." I said. "Besides, I was never really in to going to school dances anyways."

"I already bought our tickets, Als." Austin said as he tried to hang up the Big Sale banner above the just finished display. When he finally was able to tape it down he climbed down from the ladder.

"Now you've learned. Next time you'll ask me to the dance before you go buying the tickets." I jumped off the counter and looked up at the banner. Looked good. I was a little worried about how the tape would hold out, however.

"Ally, please go. You don't have to dance. We could just hang out together and watch Dez make a fool of himself on the dance floor." Trish said. I laughed lightly. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe.

"Please, Ally?"Austin begged, holding my hand, giving me the puppy eyes. I laguhed.

"Okay guys. I'll go." I said. Then I turned to Trish. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Boss gave me tomorrow and Friday off. Why?"

"Will you come shopping with me? I need to find a dress to wear." I said.

"Sure. I'll go. I need to find something to wear anyways. We can go after school."

"Great."

"Find something beautiful missy." Austin said kissing my cheek.

**Austin's p.o.v: **

Soon Friday night came. I had been standing outside the school gym, waiting for Ally to arrive so we could go inside. After about fifteen minutes I became worried that she wasn't going to come after all and I'd have to either go inside with Dez, or not go in at all and just go back home. I brushed my white pants off, fixed my dark blue jaket and checked my watch for the fifth time. 9:45. Where was she?

"I don't know about you, Austin, but I'm gonna go inside." Dez said before giving the person standing at the door his ticket and going inside. I sat down on the bench and continued to wait. Just as I was about to leave I saw her through the crowd, with Trish. They both looked great, but Ally... she was beautiful. A black knee length dress with a purple belt. She had her curly hair tied up in a side bun and she went natural with the make-up. Trish had a white ruffled dress with a bluish purple belt. Ally walked right up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for making you come Ally. You didn't have to. You could have just stayed home." I said.

"And spend $250 on a dress, and three hours for hair and makeup for nothing?" She replied smiling. I laughed and brought her inside. An hour or so later Ally still seemed like she wasn't having fun. In fact. She looked worse than she did earlier in the week before she agreed to come. She just sat in the bleachers watching everyone else dancing and having a great time. I ran up to the D.J booth and asked if I could sing something. He nodded and I was hooked up with a tiny mic that attached to my shirt.

_Austin:_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead. _

_And every turn, you'll be safe with me. _

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. _

_You know I'll catch you through it all. _

I looked up at Ally who was coming down from the bleachers. She was smiling at me. She got to the bottom and held her hand out for me to take. I took it and se started dancing. She was getting way better at dancing now. She sung along with me.

_Austin, Ally: _

_And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart.) _

_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are _

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you. _

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance._

When we finished the crowd that had gathered around us roared and Ally pulled me in to a hug, resting her head on my chest. When we pulled away she looked up at me.

"You know just how to cheer me up, Austin. And that's why I love you.

"I love you more." I replied, kissing her. I really did. And no matter what happened. I always would. She was my forever love.

**( I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. The rules in my contest have changed slightly. What I'm going to do is select a random user that Reviewed this user gets to pick what song I should use. So get those reveiws in!**

**Ally's outfit: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=20855446**

**Trish's outfit: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=18891079 )**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Thanks again to queenc1 for helping me with last chapter. Also I would like to thank my sister for helping me with this chapter.)**

**Ally's P.O.V: **

Another few weeks go by fast and it soon became easier to tell that I was pregnant. You could tell just from my weight gain. All I had been wearing were sweatpants and oversized t-shirts. Mostly Austin's shirts. I wanted to hide my bump for two reasons. Number one, the media would go nuts over The Role Model of The Year got his sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. Parents would be up in arms, concert tickets and album sales would plummet. And all of our work would be meaningless.

Number two, neither of our parents know of the pregnancy yet.

I finally had decided to tell my parents after a girl at school pointed out my weight gain and said I looked pregnant. Austin was going to drive me to the store, but I told him to keep driving straight instead of turning in to the mall parking lot. The closer we got to my house I started cracking my knuckles.

"Ally. Are you okay?" Austin asked, looking at me for a split second, before turining back to the road.

"I'm going to tell my dad." I said as we pulled in to the driveway of my house. I got out of the car and grabbed my olive green book bag with me. Austin got out of the car behind me.

"Let me come in with you. Maybe your dad will take it easier on you if I'm there with you." I shook my head.

"No, Austin. He's my dad. Let me do it." I walked in to the house and threw my bag on the floor and walked in to the livingroom. He was already there on his laptop. He looked at me.

"Hey. Ally. Can you explain something for me? I was online and I found something odd." I walked over to him cautiously. He turned his laptop to face mine. He was reading an entertainment article. At first it seemed normal. But then I saw the title of the story. _Auslly: Is Ally pregnant?_ I swallowed and looked up at my dad.

"How are you going to explain this to me?"

"I'm so sorry dad." I sighed. I felt so embarassed by this. But how would somebody find out? We'd all been so secretive about it. "Dad...I am..." Before I could finish my sentence he stood up in rage and looked me dead in the eyes. I swallowed.

"Dad. I am so was a mistake." I backed away from my father. He wouldn't hit me. Right? I'm his daughter. His _pregnant _daughter. He wouldn't hurt me.

**Austin's p.o.v:**

I heard Ally's voice from inside the house.

"_Daddy please. Austin and I are trying to figure it out. We're going to keep it. It's our mistake, we have to deal with it."_ She sounded scared. I knew she told me to stay in the car... but...

_No, Austin. She said she could handle it._

_"If you think you're old enough to have a baby, you're old enough to find your own place to live!" _Ally's dads voice replied. That was it. I jumped out of the car and ran in to the house.

" ! Please. Don't blame Ally, blame me. It's my fault she's pregnant." I said. Ally's dad shook his head.

"I'll let your parents deal with you Austin. You're not my son." I pulled All behind me, for the fear of him hurting her.

"Austin, it's okay, he's made his choice." Ally said. "I'll find some place to live. Give me a few minutes to pack my things. Go back to the car."

* * *

Ally ended up moving in with me and my parents. Their reaction to Ally's pregnancy was different then Ally's dad. They were compassionate and caring. They agreed that keeping the baby was the right thing to do.

Jimmy Starr was throwing a party at a downtown nightclub and me and the entire gang were invited. Ally was heasitant about going, like she was a few weeks ago when I took her to the school dance. She had been depressed lately. Staying in bed, she refused to even go to school. The only time she would get up and out of bed was to take a shower or go to the bathroom. When I talked to her about the party at first she said no, but instead of continuing to refuse to go, after I explained to her that it would probably be the last party she could ever go to before the baby's born, she agreed to go.

Now I saw her standing across the room, alone in a corner, crying. Jimmy had asked me to perform a new original song, but Ally and I were too busy dealing with the pregnancy, doctors appointments, telling our families about it, we had no time to write a new song. I had to think of something quick. Something that would cheer Ally up. Suddenly it came to me. I whispred the name of the song. When the music started playing I grabbed the wireless mic and looked at Ally.

_Austin: _

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end._

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in. _

Someone gave Ally a microphone so she could sing along.

_Both:_

_No, I won't give in._

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

_Ally: _

_So far away _

_I wsih you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disapear _

_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend._

_Both: _

_Keep holding on._

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so _

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Here me when I say, when I say I believe _

_Nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny _

_Whatevers meant to be will work out perfectly. _

_Yeah, yeah,yeah,yeah. _

_Ally: _

_La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da da. _

_Both:_

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do._

_There's no other way when iot comes to the truth so keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Ally and I kissed as soon as we finished the song and the entire crowd cheered. I looked in to Ally's eyes and sighed. "Baby, it's going to be fine. You have to trust me. "

"I trust you."

**(Thanks to my little sister for helping me write this chapter by picking this song! I have a few questions for my Austin and Ally have a boy or a girl? Let me know by sumbitting your answer in the reveiw box!)**


End file.
